User talk:Monchoman45
Any questions? Feel free to ask! Thanks Thank you for revamping the main page, I have been meaning to do that myself but life has been getting in the way (and badge whoring on kong). Also, it is the Kongregate wiki just most of the articles are about Kongai and well Kongai is the official CTG of Kong. There are more games pages but those take a good deal of effort and I don't have the time to make each and everyone, basically the wiki needs more people, and less trolls I am currently trying to get the Bureaucrat status so can do more around the wiki. I will advertise more once I get everything set up the way I want it. Also, I am moving the items on the to do list to their respected places on the notice boards as well as their location on the to do list. PS. Tell me how you like the new color scheme. PKA 22:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yah the red links is a little bothersome, and I am thinking about pics (maybe a tiled thing of various badges or something) same with the word mark, just haven't gotten around to it, as for the badges, I was thinking about joining all the badges for the various games together. should cut down on fluff pages, as well as make finding them smoother. Like make the into a tiled pic that is a bunch of badges side by side PKA 03:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Got the wordmark and the new background done, as well as added badges, what do you think? PKA 22:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Reversed the colors from the buttons and header, will customize the badges to fit the kong theme eventually, the badges should encourage people to register. I will be deleting most of the Kongai pages at the end of the month, so as to cut back on article amounts that have no real content. new mod ﻿are u our new wikia moderator? walker9 updates ok, so everything that was in the exported tag last night is gone, checked the uncatagorized pages for a couple that slipped through the cracks, also the template for badges (yours) is redundant, as each badge gets its own page. I thought about doing it another way but it just wasn't working. PKA 18:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges and redirects (reply) I was thinking that myself at the beginning too, then I realized that it would A) make the game page really really really long when walk through are added (not an issue with easy badges and usually mediums) and B) You lose the badge in the lists, I had not thought about redirects though, the only issue I have with your template is that it has spots for 4 badges and most games do not have that. Using the current template 4 times seems like it would be better, I could quickly integrate your idea though and just do separate sections for each badge using the current template. PKA 21:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : In about 5 minutes I will have modified Elona Shooter to your idea, tell me what you think then. : : It doesn't leave much room for a walkthrough on harder badges, have you looked at Elona Shooter? That was my take on it : : I designed that originally the only issue with it is that it you need to get the images the same length and width everytime, but I could probably design it rather quickly PKA 20:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Badge Images (reply) I am sorry, but you have totally lost me, what exactly are you trying to explain, and how would we go about creating it? PKA 22:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, but how does that help us? The images we are currently using have the badge border around them, and I was planning on upgrading them to the badge list (the ones seen on the sandbox) so we could implement that idea PKA 22:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I have the idea from the sandbox already into a template, see the Elona Shooter page. PKA 23:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So you are saying a template that we could call in a template, that template would create a badge image like the one in the sandbox, that template would allow us not to upload every badge picture on kong, (really easy now that I can see them in sets of 20)? PKA 23:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if you can get it working, more power to you, let me know if you can't and I will just start uploading the pics. PS: I am thinking about redoing some of the policies on here, let me know if there are any you think we need added or need to be updated. PKA 23:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook As it is I never used monobook, was never told anything about it either, all I know is that the page has been deleted twice. PKA 01:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome You're so lucky, getting the credit for edits with those Kongai pages, as I keep finding these uncategorzed ones for you. Koopashell 00:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as they didn'y listen, I locked the page down to sysops and redirected it back to greed. PKA 01:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Badge. Hey, Any new features getting added on here? Also Im doing this for the badge (+1, osan)^_^ =D. ﻿ :Not that I know of - staff haven't mentioned anything new on the Wikia end, and I don't think PKA is going to add anything soon. Although there are a bunch of things I have in my pocket I would add if I was able to. : :Oh ok, What would you like to add? Or keeping it secret? Helping out a little more Im trying to add all the moderators and chat rooms on here but its not working, some moderators arent listed on there and some chat rooms are listed that have a wiki, but its not sayin it does(those are the ones in red), i tried fixing them but its not workin, so idk what to do with them anymore. Also on list of chat rooms, make sure the chat rooms have links to their wiki, cuz some chats have wikis but no links to them, it didnt let me fix it. Tell me how we can make links go to the chat or on their profile when we are editting something. :walker9 ::Red links are links to pages that don't exist. If you're trying to link to a page that you know exists, but it comes out red, you probably made a typo in the link. As for linking to someone's profile, you can do that by putting Name of user on the page. You need to put their name there twice, or it won't work. :: ::And Im trying to copy paste the wikipedia title for the chat rooms on the chat rooms sections(the ones that have a wiki but it says it doesnt) it doesnt let me, can u do it instead? walker9 Various Policies I was just wondering if you could help with a few questions. I've been rooting around the tools on the Special pages and I've found a number of pages I want to improve on, but I am a little out of my comfort zone. I'm hoping you're the guy to ask since the sysops seem inactive for the time being. *There is a few pages related to Flash programming (AS3 tutorials, API implementations etc.) that doesn't belong anywhere. I was wondering if I could make a category for them, if they fitted into an existing category or if there is a policy against such pages. *There is an abundance of existing pages within Categories that have been deleted, broken redirects, double redirects, uncategorized pages/categories etc. I'm not sure what the policies are on such matters. For instance, if a category is deleted, should I assume there should be no such category and remove the red category link from the page? *From what I can gather, Badge pages are supposed to redirect to the game page's Badge section but I'm not sure what to put on a game page. Is there some sort of universal list or template of what Sections to include on a game page and how it should look? *There are some pages that don't seem to fit anywhere. I found a (rather impresise) Category called Miscellaneous which had no parent, so I just tacked it on to Browse since it didn't seem to fit anywhere. I have no idea if the content in there consist of pages that probably should be deleted. There are also some uncategorized pages like this and this which I don't know where/if they belong. Is there some sort of policy which lists what kind of pages that do not belong on the wiki? *The Category Kongregate is deleted. Where can I put stuff about sections of the Kongregate site itself, for example a pages about the Collabs Art section? WelderKong 22:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :*There's no category I know of that they fit into, so you can go ahead and create one. :*Removing deleted categories from pages is good, yes. Double redirects and uncategorized pages/categories should be fixed, but broken redirects will consist mostly of badges, so it's probably best to ignore that one for now. :*I'll have to dig that one up, I know we have at least one instance of properly formatted badges. :*Anything that fits nowhere is probably fine in Miscellaneous. Those two pages should probably be turned into policies, so move them to Kongregate Wiki:Unofficial Code of Conduct and Kongregate Wiki:Three Steps of Triumph Over Trolls. Other pages like those can also be made into policies, if you find any. :*I would say you should probably recreate that category, unless you can think of a better name for a category for pages like the Collabs. : :::OK. Thanks a bunch. :) :::Btw, the page Three_Steps_to_Triumph_Over_Trolls is protected. I can't touch it. :::WelderKong 01:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh well. We'll have to wait for PKA to come back, then. User to watch I don't have an admin to whine to, but if you have their ear, could you have them take a look at this guy? Doing some juvenile vandalism. Changing every mention of the word "Duck" in the Feed the Ducks page to " @#!*% " and that sort of thing. WelderKong 12:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Trolls will be trolls, best to just revert it when you see it. If they become a serious repeat problem, there's always the VSTF. ::What's the VSTF? WelderKong 13:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::VSTF stands for Volunteer Spam Task Force. They're a team of users with global admin rights and a set of tools for undoing vandalism and deleting spam. On request, they'll block people on wikis that have inactive admins, such as this one. Leave of absence Sorry about that, school and now a job stopped me from doing much, you are now an admin good luck. :Thanks, and good luck with school and your job. Kongregate.Wikia Achievements ﻿I created a page that would give info about all the badges on this site and of how to earn them and it should not be deleted. Also what category should that be in. walker9 Poll turned out wrong I tried adding a poll to Uber Universe page, and it worked, but 2 other polls got added that dont even have anything on it to vote on and I tried deleting the 2 polls with nothing on them but I couldnt. Can u plz fix that for me? thanks walker9 :Done. The votes reset on the other two, unfortunately, but the empty ones are gone. :it doesnt say they are gone walker9 Site should go on kongregate.com home page I got an idea of how we could get more contributors on the wiki. By putting this website link on kongregate.com home page. If you can, try to do it so we could get more contributors, thanks walker9 :I'm just a regular Kongregate user - I don't have the connections or power to do that. It's a good idea - would definitely bring in a lot of contributors - just not sure how we'd accomplish it. :Cant you tell kongregate mods to do it? walker9 :I'd have to get an admin to do it, which is harder because they're not as available. :I posted kongregate.wikia.com on a thread on the forums on kongregate, hope that brings more people. also post on it to convince more ppl to join. walker9 Massive Delete Someone is deleting something a few people in Sloth made and is trolling the page for Sloth. IP is 68.10.87.184 and username is HerpyDerpy. Please do something about it. MrZucchiniHead 19:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked and accounts accessing via that IP for one week. If the problem persists and I don't act immediately, please leave me another message. Privacy issues Hi Moncho, I hope all is well. I wanted to let you know that there's been a constant edit war on the page Eggstraordinary. A user sent us an e-mail awhile back requesting that information about him be removed, and that's a request that we honored as we generally do. Another user, however, named Sixsixone continued to revert not only that user's removal of the information but my removal of the information as well. The reason I'm leaving you this message is because I have once again reverted the addition of the information, but I also blocked Sixsixone. I have warned him about this before, as you can see on his talk page, but apparently that was not enough. Please ensure that the content does not continue to be re-added to the article so further problems do not arise. Thanks, and feel free to let me know on my talk page if you have any questions or concerns. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, thanks for letting me know. Adding categories to users Is it allright if I go to users profiles and add a category to them called Users, because some users have a category that says that and most dont. walker9 :Doesn't seem necessary to me - you can get a list of users by going to . :I think theres pretty more users than that, that arent listed :walker9 ::Nope, that's all of them. Unless they've got mainspace pages, in which case they should be moved to user space pages. Looks Like Sloth wiki page needs a lock seems like theres been many edit wars there walker9 :I try not to retroactively protect pages, but you're right, they've been warring a lot. I'll ask the room owner on Kong what he thinks, and if he wants it protected then I'll protect it. :A lot of room owners dont care about their wikis, you should ask the regulars there :walker9 ::That's a good idea, although unfortunately I don't have time right now. If you do, you can tell them to leave a message on the talk page if they want it protected, and I'll get to it tomorrow. There is no need to lock the Sloth Wiki Page The only reason the "family tree" keeps getting removed is because many regulars in the chat do not want to be on it nor do they want it to be up. It's only been supported by one regular and one sporadic kongregate user. :I talked with Zil_, she suggested that it be locked, so I locked it for a month. Registered users can still edit the page, so don't despair - it shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience for you; if it is please tell me and we'll see if there's a work around or a better option. :Zil_ is a she btw :walker9 ::Sorry, fixed that. Banned The Wrong Person Wtf!!! That Brandon Rhea mod banned the wrong person... I was the one fixing the Eggstraordinary wikia from being trolled and Im the one who gets banned???? There are 2 users who troll the Eggstraordinary wikia a lot, named Cezar55 and AmberAsylum, and everyone in Eggstraordinary knows Cezar is a troll so thats why they add him to the wiki. But I dont need to get banned for a week for fixing the wikia from being trolled. Tell Brandon Rhea to ban the right person next time, and also, watch out for AmberAsylum, she ruins peoples descriptions a lot. AND I DONT WANT TO BE SILENCED AGAIN FOR NO REASON!! The person who needs to be silenced is AmberAsylum. Anyways bye :The decision to ban you was a decision by Wikia staff based on a complaint filed by the user. I didn't have a say in the decision, nor was it a decision based on Kongregate rules or Kongregate events. Regardless of whether or not Cezar is a troll, his information is not allowed to be on the page anymore - again, not a decision I had the say in, nor one I have the power to veto. Juze no longer an admin? What happened to him?, and why isnt Welderkong an admin. walker9 :Juze deopped himself around last October. The only active person who can promote people to admin right now is PKA, I don't have the power to make him an admin. :How can you get the power to do that? :walker9 ::You need the bureaucrat right. Bureaucrats can make other users bureaucrats, and you can see a list of bureacrats at . Sanctuary vandal Yea, sorry, still a noob at this, but you should probably ban 98.95.54.239 for vandilizing the Sanctuary page multiple times Sebine :Me again, sorry about GallowsNoose and Zafasiaste being retards :Sebine ::Done. Harsh Ban That was a harsh ban, banning that guy for 6 months... a week wouldve been good... just saying. walker9 :Considering he's not likely to contribute anything substantial, it likely doesn't matter, but I'll lower it to 1 month. Someone is vandalizing The user is: 02:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC)98.203.146.130 :Thank you, dealt with. Someone is vandalizing The user is: 08:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: WelderKong 09:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I was unfortunately asleep at the time - hopefully that doesn't happen again. :Damnit Welderkong!! You got all the points now!! =(, :walker9 Someone is vandalizing The user is: Sewer123PL 19:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: he keeps undoing my changes and it's getting weird because I can't even change my own description. He also keeps adding people to the wiki who don't belong there (probably people he's cybered with) and keeps undoing it when I remove them. MakePastaNotWar 12:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) No, Im not the one vandalizing it, you are, you keep removing people when you arent supposed to. Just leave the freaken wiki alone, we already discussed it with the people of chat that the wiki needs to be left alone. Sincerely, SixSixOne :Neither of you should be edit warring, as it floods the recent changes of the wiki and does not help anyone. The current revision of the page, regardless of what content it has, will be protected for 3 days, and you can discuss what the content should be on it's talk page. :SixSixOne why are you so upset about me removing people who are never on? You can't just add someone who has only been there once or twice. Mr Admin, I say you should get rid of the stupid wiki for good. Graveyard890 is the one who made it so he could complain about the people who pointed out what an idiot he was. I have a wiki of my own to work on and this is getting ridiculous. SixSix you clearly do not understand that REGS are people who are on REGULARLY, not once or twice every few months. Your missing cyber-friends do not belong in the wiki. ::The page has had a long history of problems, should they continue I may consider it for deletion. However, I would much rather see the two of you figure out something that works for both of you, instead of fighting over it. ::I told you that we should just leave the wiki alone, and they have been there for a long time, you just ahvent been on when they have, and none of them are my cyber friends. Monchoman, I want to leave the wiki alone, but I always have to undo changes, when they touch the wiki when they shouldnt have. Just leave whoever is on regs... It gets annoyin when we constantly argue about the damn wiki and edit it everyday... It needs a break. Just leave as is. All the regs even said the wiki needs to be left alone now anyways. ::Sincerely, Sixsixone :::If your room owner agrees, he can send me a message on Kongregate, and I can protect the page from all edits indefinitely. :::Here is a problem about that. Our room owner, Eggy hasnt logged on forever, not since July 8, last time I checked. ::::Then a regular mod will suffice. ::::We have no regular mods, no mods ever come here unless called, cuz no mods like us :::::Then you will have to come to a consensus amongst yourselves. You can use Talk:Eggstraordinary to accomplish that. Locking of the Paradise Page Hey, would you mind locking the page to the Paradise chat room in such a way that only registered users can edit it? People keep vandalizing it and it's getting waaaaay too out of hand. Thanks in advance! -1ashl Someone is vandalizing The user is: 06:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This can be verified through the Role Playing #1 History.KakkoiiBishounen 07:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: 76.254.155.195 My name in the chat wiki for "The Garden" keeps getting vandalized by him. He doen't have an account, just a kongregate account. I request that this wikia page please be locked or erased. I am sick of harrasment. Bfgomfg 20:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Eggstraordinary Wiki Page The Eggstraordinary wikia is being vandalized again by Xanta_Clause and SoulHunter19. Soul said she had left Eggstraordinary, yet she continues to change people's descriptions and spark edit wars. Xanta_Clause seems ot hold a personal grudge against me and wrote some very hurtful and untrue things about me. He kept changing my description and it was up to Redeement to put a stop to it. Please, just have Xanta_Clause and SoulHunter19 banned, they are causing too many fights and an edit war has started, with SoulHunter19 undoing Redeement's changes and Xanta_Clause using the wiki as a forum for his immature, self-centered rants. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry that I always have to report the vandalism. I am tired of users using this wiki to air their grievances about other users who they hold a grudge against and spewing forth vitriol and making the room look like it's full of hateful little children. MakePastaNotWar 18:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear Moncho, I know whats going on here, I been there to witness some of this. What is happening is that the people there, are wanting to remove some people, but other people there dont want anyone to get removed, so its like 50% want to remove people, and 50% want them to get stayed. and when one of them remove someone, the other group gets pissed and undoes there changes. In my opinion the one way of stopping this is no one removes anyone and etc, cuz its like 50/50. and those people makepastanotwar said, are not harassing the wiki. She thinks they are, cuz she doesnt agree with them. walker9 :There are clearly multiple different angles on this, and I don't know enough to decide who is in the wrong at this point in time. I've reverted the page back to what it was before today, and protected it for 3 days. You can discuss what should be done with it on Talk:Eggstraordinary in that time. Someone is vandalizing The user is: 23:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Xanta_Clause changed my description again. I don't know what I did to piss him off but I've had enough of him using the wiki to air his petty grievances against me. Please just ban him or revert all the changes and lock the wiki for good. MakePastaNotWar 05:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You do not control this wiki Miss, we could make any changes we want, just because someone changes something you dont like, doesnt mean that you have to get mad and tell admins about it, its just a wiki and 1 thing. Calm down Signed by Unregistered Contributor, Sorry Admin, Im just saying the truth Don't use the wiki to air your petty, pathetic grievances. be a man and face me in chat, Xan. You don't see me writing rude things about you, so stop undoing people's changes or changing their descriptions. You leave editing to people who are actually going to be mature about it. You once said nobody cares about the wiki, yet here you are changing my description BECAUSE YOU CARE. Get a life, pick on somebody else. MakePastaNotWar 06:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :This has become an edit war that neither of you should be involved in. As I stated previously, you can (civilly) discuss what the content of the page should be at Talk:Eggstraordinary. Continued edit warring may result in further protection of the page or a temporary block. Blackmyst So many vandalists... and theres way too many to revert back and everyone contributing there are nonregistered. just warning you to look into this so more vandalism doesnt continue. walker9 Someone is vandalizing The user is: :Oh, thats a great idea :walker9 Image deletions Don't we need the Card art images for the weekly card challenges, if and when Kongregate reinstates the challenges? Has Kong confirmed there won't be any more card challenges? WelderKong 13:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, but there are a large number of excess or duplicate images that don't show up as duplicated files, or are hiding in the cracks somewhere. There's also a decent number of images that never made it to Kongai wiki hiding amongst the myriad of unneeded stuff. :Basically, you're right, we do need them, but cleaning up is a logistical nightmare already. Luckily, no deletion is final, so once we've finished cleaning up the old Kongai stuff, it should be fairly simple to selectively undelete useful images. ::Ah, I see. What I've dug up so far are in the categories Kongai images and Kongai cards. WelderKong 14:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Come to think of it, we can just link to card images from the Kongai Wiki. WelderKong 17:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You guys go hard >.<--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 01:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why only be epic on Kongregate when you can be epic on the wiki too? ::Everything must be neat und tidy! ;) Only a few hundred pictures left to categorize and we get a much better picture of what we have lying around (no pun intended). I'm not sure I have the imagination to come up with broad enough categories for all the strange "funny" pictures people have uploaded, though. WelderKong 11:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Or you can delete them.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 15:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, we probably need a big image cleanup. A lot of people will upload random crap that doesn't really have any relation to anything. should help with that, I also have a bot I could use to speed up the process. Someone is vandalizing The user is: AltarBozdag 07:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing Wormyish has done really qualifies as vandalism - you may not want it on the page, but in that case, a simple revert will suffice. Someone is vandalizing The user is: AltarBozdag 19:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :This does not constitute vandalism either - please keep in mind that the point of a wiki is that anyone can edit it. Vandalism is a deliberate attempt to deface the content on the page. Someone is vandalizing The user is: AltarBozdag 08:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: archik_lolo 02:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) DNA 02:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: 08:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :This user has not edited in 6 days. Please only use this report feature when someone is vandalizing. Someone is vandalizing The user is:KaireKoschuken He keeps vandalizing our Paradise wiki page. Can we please get a better lock on it? Thanks. 1ashl 20:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Back Sory bout that, personal life has been getting in my way, I should be back now. PKA 17:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, always glad to have more people around. Someone is vandalizing The user is: Scotty12345678 20:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :That account does not exist on Wikia. :Its SlipTIR Someone is vandalizing The user is: Kehbzy 18:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: DailyEC 04:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Other unknown users as well.DailyEC 04:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :This user's contributions don't qualify as vandalism - vandalism is the deliberate attempt to deface an article. Someone is vandalizing The user is: Azo9 16:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: AltarBozdag 20:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This person has placed a horrible link. :Yes, however this IP only made two edits and you have already removed the link. There isn't much more that can be done - a block is unlikely to change anything. Someone is vandalizing The user is: Azo9 02:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked, thank you. Someone is vandalizing The user is: 00:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Someone is vandalizing The user is: Insomniacdreamer 01:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Chaos in Dragon's Cave Thread Hey Moncho, the dragon's cave thread needs to be on lockdown. It's entirely a view from one person, and here's the link. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_Cave 00:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Origina15 Hey ,I brought the page back because even if you dont like what you see on the page, you could edit and change it, but you cant blank the page like you just did, if you disagree with the page, you could talk with the regs there or you could make some changes. But dont blank pages, its against the rules, Thanks walker9 01:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to sort things out a bit Hey Monch, Im a little confused about something so I just wanna sort it out and get a better understanding of it. I see SixSixOneNine is banned infinitely but I dont understand why. I see page Eggstraordinary was deleted and he put it on his profile page. But I dont see how he was abusing other people.From what I see, the user who complained about being on the wikia wasnt on it, and I saw he just updated his wiki a bit and added some regulars. I dont find that as abusement, I just want to get a better understanding of it. Thanks walker9 18:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :"Abusing multiple accounts" is the default block summary for sockpuppets, i.e., someone who is blocked that creates an account to get around the block. It's intended to mean that the user is abusing the privilege of having multiple accounts, as opposed to the user abused multiple people. In this case, SixSixOneNine is obviously Sixsixone. However, it's good that you brought this up, because I think I set autoblock on SixSixOneNine, which is bad. Once I fix that, the account SixSixOneNine will not be able to edit, but Sixsixone will. :Sixsixone is infinitely banned too, but I checked all the history and it wasnt him that abused people, I really dont know what he did, but I didnt see any history of him abusin people, maybe its just me. What if we put the Eggstraordinary Wiki back and protect it for registered users to edit and not Anons, that way if there is any abusement, we could see who it actually is and then we rollback it and ban that person or warn them, and from what I saw, it was multiple anon users abusing others, it wasnt SixSix. In my opinion from what I understand as of right now, is that he was wrongly banned. Do you want to check the history of Eggstraordinary to see who actually was abusing people, cuz I checked and it wasnt rly him from what I saw. Anyways, Im just saying from what I saw of the history. Maybe I could be wrong. Oh well. :I also know his Kongregate account, do you want me to talk to him if and when he is on? Or maybe that would be bad and maybe he would lie, Idk.. :walker9 19:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Sixsixone should be able to edit, I did see that his contribs page incorrectly marked him as blocked, however that may have been due to lazy caching and seems to have cleared itself up anyway. The Eggstraordinary page was deleted and create protected by staff, presumably because they were tired of hearing about it; although granted, in this case, no staff-only actions are actually necessary to prevent what started this in the first place, which was the addition of some information about Cezar65(?). Semi-protecting the page will help, but ultimately someone would still have to watch the page constantly. ::Ill watch it when I am on, and Cezar wasnt listed on the wiki anymore, and it said on Sixsixone that Brandon Rhea blocked him forever. If I see Cezar does get added, Ill rollback it, and if that continues Ill block that person. I also havent been on much lately along with Welder and you. Ill try to be on more and watch the wikia more constantly, so what should we do about the wikia? Bring it back? or not, if we do, we will protect it to registered users, but some registered users also abuse, so Idk. ::walker9 19:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC)